Teenage Love Affair
by Kurodarkness14
Summary: Veara is new to Brawl! The smashers are very excited to meet her. Veara wasn't expecting all of this. But what she wasn't expecting was two smashers falling for her. Will she find a way to solve this problem? Rated T for Teenagers who have so many love affairs. UPDATED XD
1. Welcome Veara

**Hey what up my people? I really missed uploading my stories and bringing them to y'all, so I wanted to do this one this month of June! I only gotta month left for **_**Brawl Kindergarden: A Twisting Fairytale **_**so let me tell you about this one. It's about my OC, Veara, being a newcomer in Brawl and everyone's excited to meet her. Once she arrives, Pit falls for her and is very interested in her. Veara wasn't expecting that, but what she wasn't expecting is that she has two people that are interested in her. Also one more thing… I'm deleting "Wings in the Streets" cause I have no idea how to plot it, and it was so hard for me to think about how it will go.**

**I also don't own SSBB nor the characters and their rightful games. They all belong to their rightful owner, Nintendo. And so… here it is SMASHERZ!**

_Teenage Love Affair_

Today was the day that a newcomer comes to join Brawl. Everyone was amused about it, and couldn't wait to see the newcomer. They were all wondering what did this newcomer look like, what was this newcomer's name, what's the newcomer's weapon and fighting skills, and what was the newcomer's gender. All of these questions that they were asking was so hard to answer and figure out. The Master Hand called everyone for a meeting so they can talk about the newcomer's arrival.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. We all know that we're excited about the newcomer's arrival. But the newcomer arrives please give the newcomer some space please." Master Hand stated. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's the newcomer!" Link called out. Everyone ran to the front door, staying silent as the door slowly opened. They saw that the newcomer was a girl, teenage girl. She had brown tone skin and nice shiny dark brown hair. She had purple wings that had black zigzags as a decoration. Her eyes were midnight black and were very beautiful. She had on a necklace that a small blue-violet Butterfly on it, and it was kinda sparkly. Her outfit was aquamarine and it was sorta like a dress. The outfit had only one strap and it was on the left side of her shoulder. The skirt was kinda short so she has knee high leggings that were dark aqua. She even looked quiet thick. Everyone was satisfied about her appearance, and seemed that this could be a start for them.

"Hi… I'm Veara. Is this where they lead Brawl…?" She said shyly.

"Why yes, you came to the right place." Master Hand said. "You must be Veara."

"Um… yes."

"Well I hope you like it here. I wish I can give you the grand tour but I have so much to do. I'll let Samus give the tour." Once he left out of sight, Samus walked up with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Samus. But most of them call me 'Sam'." She greeted Veara.

"Hi."

"So, how about that tour?"

"Sure!" They walked together as Samus showed her around the mansion.

"Also we don't Brawl whenever we want to, the Master Hand does the schedule and posts them up in the main hall and we see who we have to fight against with."

"Really? That's seems fun… but what about training?" Veara asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. You can train whenever you want. Oh yeah and one more thing, the Master hand always tests the newcomers fighting skills. I'll take you to the Brawl room.

"Um… a test?"

"Yeah, he wants to see how well your fighting skills are." Samus took Veara to the Brawl room where they met the Master Hand.

"Why hello Veara, I see that Samus gave you the tour."

"Yes, it was great!" She said.

"Now that you know about the whole mansion and all, it's time to see how well your fighting skills are."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Now, first you must have a weapon."

"Oh, uh…" Veara's birthmark that was marked on her left arm, began to glow brightly. Swirls formed around her arm until it dim out and became a Spear. It had a Butterfly on top and the sharp part on top of the Butterfly.

"Good. Now that you got your weapon, your opponent will face you." The Master Hand snapped his fingers and the opponent that was in front of her was Pit.

"Pit will be your opponent in this match." The Master Hand disappeared as the room turned into the Final Destination stage. "Good luck to the both of you!" The match started and Pit took the first hit. This was Veara's first time brawling. She was a hero back in her homeland, but here she had to become the hero. Pit was so fast to hit, his arrows kept hitting her at every move she made.

"Veara, always make sure you block at some of your opponent's next move." The Master Hand said.

"Right, got it." Veara watched Pit perform his next move. He twirled his bow around and came close to her. Veara quickly blocked his move and slashed her Spear at him. _Got it! Okay, let's keep it up. _She thought. As Pit shot more of his arrows at her, Veara kept blocking and dodging the arrows. She did a quick back flip and flew up in the air, coming back down and performing more of her moves. Pit's damages were 57%, and Veara's damages were 69%.

"Veara's starting to get the hang of this." Samus said happily.

"Yeah it's like she knows what's about to come next." Zelda replied.

"Hey look, it's the smash ball!" Toon Link called out. "I wonder what's Veara's final smash."

"We won't know if she catches it before Pit does." Link added.

"Trust me, she will." Marth said from behind. They watched the two smashers chase after the smash ball. Pit took the first hit and landed back down as Veara flew up and took two hits and landed back down as Pit flew back and tow four more hits until it broke.

"Aw man, Pit broke the smash ball!" Toon Link said.

"Wait…" Samus said. Pit was just about to unleash his final smash, but was stopped when Veara came and slashed Pit twice and freed the smash ball. Veara flew up and slashed it four times and it finally broke.

"Let's see if she can do it in time." Master Hand said. Veara's eyes glowed bright yellow as her necklace started to glow as well.

_Hear me, oh great Floria…_ She whispered. Then a huge white Butterfly came in the background and made big butterflies come out one by one on each side. Only six of them appeared and it didn't even launch Pit in the air, but it gave him more damages.

"That's it?" Toon Link once again complained.

"I don't think so. Look…" Zelda pointed. Veara flew up and flew behind the background the stage. Everything became white when she flew right through the whole stage.

"Wow… it's so bright." Samus said switching her eyes.

"So serene…" Zelda replied.

"So beautiful…" Marth added with a smile.

Then when everything was dimmed out, Veara flew back down and watched Pit being flown away in the background until a twinkle made him disappear. Master Hand stopped the training and turn everything back into the Brawl room. Pit walked back and saw Veara breathless.

"Hey Veara, your final smash was awesome. Kinda reminded me of minds." Pit said nicely to her.

"Wow, you think so? Thanks!" She replied as she finally caught her breath. Everyone was amused with her fighting skills.

"Wow Veara, that was amazing! Your final smash was the most fantastic thing I ever saw!" Samus said.

"I've never seen that kind of a final smash bright so much before." Toon Link commented.

"And flight was so full of speed!" Link added in. Veara was speechless. She had never heard so many nice comments about her fighting skills since she was a hero back in her homeland.

Later that day, Veara grabbed her belongings and went to her dorm. And what she didn't notice, was that she had her symbol up on her dorm. The shape of a Butterfly just like her birthmark.

"Wow… didn't expect to see that coming." When she went in, she saw that there was already furniture in her dorm. But something was missing; the colors were dull, and she disliked dull colors. "Hm… it's time that I should give this dorm a makeover." She closed her eyes as her necklace started to glow.

_Make this dorm look like the hideout spot I usually go to back home._ She whispered, as the Butterfly came to life and flew around the room. The colors went from dull, to waters colors. Aquamarine, Blue, Blue-Violet, and Purple. There was a small water fall on the side of her bed, she had flowers on the window seal and a globe that had two dolphins in it. Next there was a picture of her mother as a warrior standing proud and tall. And lastly, there was a purple Butterfly above her bed, big and beautiful. The Butterfly changed back into a necklace and Veara pleased of the way how her new room looked.

"Just like home." She walked out of her dorm and was going down to meet people. But she didn't see someone walking towards her and end up bumping into her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't see you there I-"

"No, it's okay. It was my fault by the way."

"Um… I didn't quiet get your name. In fact I don't even know a few names here."

"My name is Marth."

"Marth… oh, that's a very unique name you have."

"Really? Thanks." Veara looked at his features and saw that he didn't look bad. He actually looked cute.

"Um… can you tell me where the café is? I'm lost and don't know which way to go."

"I'll show you." Marth took Veara's hand and walked her down to the café where everyone was at. She began blushing when Marth kept holding her hand. _Stay calm, Veara, he's only holding your hand…_ She thought. There, they met Peach, Zelda and Samus, talking and laughing until they saw Veara and Marth.

"Oh, you're the new girl! I'm Peach, nice to meet you!" Peach said energetically.

"Uh, hi…" Veara said nervously.

"Come and sit with us. We have a lot to talk about." Zelda said joining her in.

"Thank you Marth for taking me here. It was really nice of you." Veara said.

"My pleasure, Veara." He lifted up her hand and kissed it softly, which made Veara blush deep. As Veara sat down, the girls looked at her curiously.

"Oh yeah, Marth always does that to girls when he sees one." Samus explained.

"Interesting…"

"Yeah but he does it once to ever girl, so don't worry." Zelda told her. On the other side;

"There something about this Veara girl…" Marth said. "She not like any other girl, she's different."

"Oh yeah, how do you that?" Roy replied.

"Here eyes… they look so calm and lovely, like her."

"Aw no, don't tell me your falling for this girl already."

"Maybe…" Veara was enjoying her new life at the mansion already. She met the rest of the smashers, enjoyed chatting with them, and talking about how her life was back at her Homeland. Later that night, she was watching Samus, Pit, Yoshi and Kirby brawl. And it wasn't even a team battle. Veara cheered on for Pit as the crowd roared before her. After the battle was over, Kirby was in first place, Samus was in second, Pit was in third, and Yoshi was in the last. Veara ran up to Pit with a smile on her face.

"Hey Pit, you were great out there!" She happily.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't win." Pit said shamefully.

"Well at least you had fun brawling. My grandmother always used to say to me; "It's not about winning, it's about having fun."!"

"Haha, I did have fun, didn't I?

"Yeah. Hey maybe we should brawl sometime."

"I thought we just did."

"That was training, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"I'll see you later." Veara kissed Pit on the cheek and flew off to dorm.

"She… she kissed me on the cheek." Pit said as his face turned pink.

-.-

When Veara made it to her dorm, she saw a basket full of roses and s small teddy bear in front of it. "Huh…?" She picked it up and found a note inside and it read;

_Roses are red, Violets are blue._

_Butterflies are beautiful and majestic, just like you._

"Awwww… Pit must've given this to me." She walked in her room and placed in on her dresser. "I think I'm gonna start liking this place, mom." She said to her Mother's picture. She looked at the roses so lovely and held her teddy bear close to her chest.

The next day, Veara woke up happily and went down to the café to find Pit about the roses he gave her.

"Hey Pit!" She called. Pit turned and saw her walking up to him.

"Oh hey Veara, what's up?"

"I wanted to say thank you for the roses and the teddy bear you gave me. That's so sweet of you."

"Roses…? Teddy bear…? Wha-what are you talking about?" Pit laughed.

"Didn't you gave me a basket full of roses last night?"

"I didn't give you anything last night…"

"You didn't?"

"No. Listen, I gotta go, but I see you later." Pit ran off leaving Veara confused.

"Then if he didn't send those gifts, who did?"

-.-

"Dude, why didn't you write your name on the card?" Roy asked.

"Cause if I did it wouldn't be a surprise for her now would it?"

"Oh, now I get it. But dude, she's falling for Pit, not you."

"True, but if she hangs out with more than she does with Pit, she'll fall for me instead."

"Your not using her for anything, are you?"

"Of course not. A girl like her should have someone around her. Someone like me, not Pit."

"Okay man, your scaring me."

"Don't worry Roy, soon this will be over."

"I'm not sure if this plan of yours will work, _Marth_."

**Now that… was the longest chapter I've ever made in this story. Okay well I have to go now, still making chappies for the upcoming story. But I can still do this one. I hope you enjoyed my story guys. Please R&R if you can. Until next time**

_~Kurodarkness14_


	2. It's A Date

**Hey hey hey, Here's the second part to Teenage Love affair!**

**Enjoy people**

Veara was still confused that Pit didn't give the rose basket. But if Pit didn't sent it to her, who did? She scratched her head and had to think this through.

"Okay, okay… if Pit didn't sent it to me, then I guess I'm gonna have to see who did." Veara said. She looked all around to see who actually sent her the gift. She looked at Link, but she had a feeling that he goes out with her new friend, Zelda. She saw Ike, but she thought that he looked a bit too serious for her. She saw Roy, but she had a strong feeling that he was a trouble maker. She looked at every boy in the mansion, but her feelings didn't seem to find the right match.

_I noticed everyone in the mansion, but their not the one who sent it to me. Unless… _She thought as her necklace began to glow strangely.

"Wait a minute…" She kept walking as her necklace kept glowing. The feeling was getting stronger and more stronger than ever. Veara ran as fast as she could to follow the direction, until the necklace stopped. "Why'd it stop?" She looked down at it, and then back up as she was saw someone walking down the hall. She opened up the closet door and went inside so she would be seen. She left it crack so she can see who it was. The necklace started to glow again and Veara went looked out the crack door to see who was her secret admire. A man with blue hair with a tiara on his head. Veara gasp and back up to the wall and held her necklace tight. _Marth…? He sent me the gift? _She thought. She slowly opened the door and ran to look for Zelda. She went into the library and found her just in time.

"Zelda…" She called quietly.

"Oh hey Veara, what's up?" Zelda answered. Veara caught her breath and began speaking.

"Remember when you said Marth kisses every girls hand?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't think that I'm one of the girls. Look what he sent me last night…" Veara gave her the gift and she read the note.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Butterflies are majestic and beautiful, just like you… oh my god…" Zelda said with a grin.

"What? What is it?"

"I think Marth has a secret crush on you, that's what." Veara was speechless and her face was becoming red.

"Marth… has a secret crush on me? But that can't be! I already have a secret crush and that's Pit!"

"Wait, you like Pit? Oh boy this is bad."

"And if I hang out with Marth more often, I'll have a strong feeling for him than Pit. And how will he feel, Zelda?"

"Pit doesn't know that you have a crush on him."

"But what if HE has a crush on ME too?"

"Hmm, you gotta point there. Wait, what if you tell Marth that you loved the gift, but you already have feels for someone else?"

"Okay well, that seems like a good idea. But… will you help me out of this mix up? You seem more smarter."

"Really? Well okay."

"Thanks! Okay, I'm gonna go ask him about the gift, and tell him the truth."

"Great! Meet me back at my room after that and tell me what happened. My room had a triangle symbol with gold and pink."

"Okay, thanks." Veara ran off to go find Marth and tell him about how she feels about the gift. _Now how should say this… um… Hey Marth, thank you for the lovely gift and poem. But to tell you the truth, I have feeling for someone else and I really don't wanna hurt your feelings. I hope you understand. Yeah, that's perfect! _She thought as she kept running and looking for Marth.

"Okay… I need to rest for a bit." She said to herself. She sat down and caught her breath looking down.

"Are you okay, Veara?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Veara looked up and quickly got up blushing. "Oh uh, hey Marth." _C'mon Veara, just tell him how you feel about the gift and just walk away._

"Hey Veara, is something wrong?" Marth asked her gently.

"No um… listen Marth, I really appreciate the roses and the poem that you gave me and it was really sweet of you."

"I'm glad you liked it. Listen Veara, I haven't asked this to a girl lately, but will you out on a date with me?" Marth asked her kindly as he held her hands gently.

"Oh Marth, I would love to but…" _Oh wow, his eyes are so beautiful, and his hands are so soft and strong… no, get a hold of yourself, Veara. Just tell him the truth and walk away. _"I don't know what to wear." She finished.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you look beautiful to me. Until tonight." Marth kissed her left hand and walked away with a smile. Veara sighed lovingly and began to fly in the air. She was lost in her mind as she was drifting herself away.

_So sweet, so kind, so cute and handsome… oh I can't believe he asked me out… I can't believe I accepted it… I can't believe I lied-WHAT! _Veara snapped out of it and fell on the ground.

"Oh-no, I can't believe I fell for that! Oh man, I'm so busted… I'll just have to tell Zelda what I said." Veara arrived at Zelda's dorm and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and went in nervously. "Zelda?"

"Over here!" Zelda called out. Veara went on the other side and saw her sitting on her bed reading a book. "So… how'd it go?"

"Uh… i-it went good…" Veara said nervously.

"Veara…"

"Okay, I lied, he asked me to go out on a date and I was gonna say no but I was lost when I looked into his and his hands were so soft and strong…" She said in one breath. Zelda's eyes widen and she screamed in excitement.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… you like Marth!"

"No I don't, Zelda! I don't like Marth!"

"Tell that to your necklace then…" Zelda pointed at her necklace. Veara looked at it and saw that it had went from blue-violet, to pink.

"Oh no, your right. And I'm lying oh my god…" She fell flat face on her bed and covered her face on a pillow.

"Aww, there's no need to feel embarrassed, Veara. It's happens to everybody, mainly girls."

"I never knew it would happen to me unexpectedly…" Veara muffled under the pillow.

"Well, your lucky."

"No I'm not. Might as well tell him the truth then." Veara got up and walked to the door.

"No, wait!" Zelda quickly got up and stopped her from opening the door. "No, your not gonna tell him the truth.""But that's what you wanted me to do."

"Yes, that was then. This is now, Veara. You are the luckiest girl to out with the hottest guy in Smashville. Every girl wants to out with Marth, and it's mainly fangirls."

"Fangirls…?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. Anyways, since you accepted the date, I'm gonna hook you up and make you hot."

"Really?"

"I'm helping, you am I?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, tonight is when we start getting ready. Just let me tell the girls first."

"Wait, no! Don't tell them about this! I don't want ANYONE to know but you and me, Zelda!"

"Veara, trust me, I won't tell anyone but them. I promise." Zelda held up her pinky to her. Veara sighed and locked her pinky with hers.

"Okay, fine. Let's do it."

"Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun!"

_This is gonna be the worst day of my life. _Veara thought.

**Veara doesn't seem to like this, but she hopes that everything turns out okay. I have nothing else to say but laterz SMASHERZ!**


	3. The Date

**Alright, the third chapter of Teenage Love Affair. After, this it's My Worst Nightmare.**

**Alright, enjoy people!**

Zelda, Peach and Samus started at Veara with awe. They gasped with excited and kept commenting about how wonderful she looked.

"Wow…" Samus said.

"You look so… so…" Peach said. The word was right in her head, she just couldn't get it out.

"Beautiful…" Zelda finished.

"Stunning…"

"Amazing…"

"Just… wow."

"Okay, can I look now?" Veara said as she started grow impatient.

"Okay, now look…" Zelda turned her to the mirror and she noticed how different she looked. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and had her bangs out in the front. She was wearing a baby blue T-shirt and over it was a short leathered light purple shirt that hanged loose on her left shoulder. She was wearing denim shorts that stopped at her thighs and black flat shoes. She had two golden bracelets on each side of wrist, and was wearing pink lip gloss.

"I… I… I look…" She said as she was surprised by her look.

"Hot?" Peach said.

"Gorgeous?" Zelda answered.

"Sexy?" Samus replied.

"I look… so cute!" She finished. The girls squealed and screamed for excitement.

"Awww, I'd new you would like it!" Zelda replied.

"Yeah but… their something I don't like…"

"What's that?"

"…It's this lip gloss. It's pink… and don't get me wrong, but I don't like pink. No offence, Peach."

"Oh no, it's okay, I understand. I thought pink would fit you a little better…" Veara took a piece of tissue and wiped of the makeup. She looked through the make up kit a found a lip gloss that was clear. No pink, no red, and no other color but clear. Once she put it on, she noticed the she looked much better.

"There… how about this?"

"Much better." Zelda responded.

"WAY better than Pink!" Samus answered. Veara smiled at all the nice comments they said about her. But little did she know, her necklace went from Blue-Violet to yellow.

"Hey Veara, what's up with your necklace?" Peach asked. She looked down and saw her necklace. She quickly looked back up and covered it up.

"Oh, i-its nothing, it's just…"

"Veara, are you nervous?" Samus asked her. Veara opened her mouth but then sighed.

"Yeah, I am. It's just… I've never been on a date before. And I'm so afraid of what might happen if I mess it up."

"Veara, a date isn't about being perfect or making sure nothing goes wrong. It's about having fun and being yourself. A first date can be nervous and scary and you'll think everything will go wrong. But when you go through it, it'll be okay, trust me. You'll have lots of fun."

"Thanks Samus." She smiled. Peach gasped as she checked her phone.

"Oh my gosh, it's 8:30! C'mon, we gotta take you down to meet him!" Peach quickly grabbed Veara's arm and ran out of the room while Zelda and Samus followed downstairs to the main hall. Marth was by the door waiting for Veara to come down. He was wearing a black T-shirt with Bluish black pants. His hair remain the same, but his Tiara wasn't on his head. He didn't look like a noble Prince, he looked like a regular teen.

"Finally, someone looks likes a teenager…" Roy said when he walked down the hall, seeing his friend dressed differently.

"Yeah, I decided to look more different than I was." He replied back with a smile.

"And you look better than you were before. Ya know, when you looked kinda like a girl?"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Really?"

"No." Then they heard someone running down the hall and it was Peach and Veara coming down the hall.

"Peach, slow down!" Veara said as she was being dragged by Peach. When she pushed Veara to Marth, she began to blush red and stared at him for at least 5 seconds.

"Oh um… sorry about that…" She said nervously. Marth chuckled when he saw her blush.

"No, it's okay. I didn't see you, that's all." He responded kindly.

"Okay so… you two have fun tonight! C'mon Roy." Peach said as she pushed Roy out their moment.

"Aw c'mon…" He pouted as he tried to stop the forces from being pushed out. The two smashers stayed quiet, looking all round the room instead of looking at each other. Then Marth caught her features and he saw how beautiful she was. He couldn't get his eyes of her features. Veara kept looking down and putting her hands behind her back. Marth chuckled and lifted her chin up to see her shaded red face.

"Hey, don't look down. I wanna see your beautiful through out our date." He said calmly to her.

"Okay." She replied quietly.

"Oh, hold on, I need to go something."

"Oh, okay." When Marth left her by the door, Veara sighed and tried to stay calm._ Okay, okay, okay… just stay calm, be yourself, and… just have fun._ She said calmly to herself. Her necklace was beginning to turn blue, which means that she was starting to relax.

"Veara…?" Said a familiar voice that was behind her. She to see who it was.

"Pit…?"

"Wow… for a minute there I almost didn't recognize you. Where are you heading?"

"Uh… I'm just going around to see what Smash City looks like."

"Oh, your gonna love it. It's almost like the other side of New York City!"

"Hehe, I bet it's really beautiful."

"It sure is. Well, I'll see you later. I hope you enjoy yourself." He said as he flew off. Then a minute later, Marth came with a leathered jacked black coat.

"Ready?" He asked her nicely.

"Uh, yeah." She replied with as some of nerves came back. As they walked out the door, Peach, Zelda and Samus squealed and jumped for joy.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening!" Peach said as she clasped her hands in her mouth.

"I hope they have a great time." Samus replied.

"Let's just hope so…" Zelda added as she crossed her fingers together, and so did they.

-.-

Marth and Veara walked across town, without even socializing. Then Marth spoke up.

"So… this is your first date right?" He asked her. She quickly looked up at him and smiled.

"Y-yeah… I'm kinda nervous, though." She replied shyly.

"Well don't be… cause your gonna have lots of fun."

"Okay."

"Smash City is awesome."

"Yeah, it's the other side of New York."

"Hey, how'd you know?"

_I can't say Pit told me… I don't know what would happen if I say that… _She thought. "It was a just a lucky guess."

"Okay." The silence appeared again, and they looked away from each other again.

_C'mon Veara, say something instead of staying quiet all the time._ She thought. Veara was always quiet, but she talked most of the times. Just not all the time.

"So… what's in Smash City anyways?" She asked."There's lots of stuff. Clothing stores, video games stores, food restaurants, music stores… everything."

"Music? I love music!"

"What's your favorite music genre?

"Hip-hop and R&B."

"Sounds cool. Favorite song artist and song?"

"Uh… Alicia Keys and Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart."

"Hmm… sounds a little depressing…" Veara playfully him on his shoulder.

"Hey, that song is not depressing! It's inspiring and touching. Once you listen to it… it'll touch your heart."

"Okay, I might be wrong…" As they walked while socializing, they arrived to Smash City. Veara's eyes gleamed when she saw skyscrapers full of lights. She all other people walking up and down the streets and sidewalks. She saw clothing stores and food markets. She looked all around her, and it was amazing. She didn't know what to say, and the only word she could say was;

"Wow…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marth said.

"Beautiful…? It's incredible! I don't know how to put it… wow!" Was all Veara can say.

"Hey, have you ever tried sushi before?"

"Sushi…?"

"Yeah, it's this type of food made out of raw fish."

"Is it good?"

"Good…? It's delicious. C'mon I'll show you." Marth grabbed her arm and took her to the sushi shop. They were giving free samples so they were lucky. Veara saw how the sushi looked, and they kinda looked disgusting to her. But she didn't know if it tasted good. Marth gave her chop sticks and taught her how to use them. It took five minutes to learn how use them. When she picked on up, she slowly popped the sushi into her mouth.

"Do like it?" he asked her nicely while popping some into his mouth.

"I don't like it… I LOVE it! It's amazing!" They enjoyed eating the sushi until they had enough. They kept walking until Veara spotted a music store. She grabbed Marth's hand and they quickly went in and saw CD's of albums of the artists. Veara looked around to see what CD she could find. "Found it!" She said. Marth walked over to her and saw what she was holding.

"What's this?"

"It's the album of my favorite artist, Alicia Keys."

"The element of freedom?"

"Yeah, it's the albums name. You should here the songs."

"Want me to buy it for you?"

"No, it's okay. I already have it. When we get back we can listen to it, okay?"

"Alright." They left the music store and explored the rest of Smash City. They went across town and went to a restaurant. They went to the park to walk around the whole place. They went to sit on the bench that was across from the lake. They heard crickets chirping and frogs making loud noises. They looked up at the sky, filled with stars and a blue full moon. They started talking about themselves and what were their life about before becoming Smashers.

"So you think your fat?" Marth asked her.

"Most of the times I think that. But I'm just thick." She answered.

"I think you're fine the way you are."

"Oh, thanks." She blushed. They stayed quiet for awhile until Marth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. This made Veara blush even more.

_His arm is around you Veara. Just stay cool and relax. _She thought calmly. She slowly leaned her head on his collarbone and sighed sweetly. Marth smiled as he laid his head on top of hers.

"You're so adorable." He said quietly.

They stayed like that for a long time til it was time to head back to the mansion. He took her back to her dorm and gave her a kiss, but this time, on the cheek. Veara gasped softly and turned slightly red.

"Sweet dreams, Veara." He whispered in her ear, and left her.

_He kissed me on the cheek… I don't believe it. _Her necklace went from Blue-Violet to Pink. She slowly went into her dorm and leaned against it. Everything was peacefully quiet until she heard squealing and screaming. She saw Peach, Zelda and Samus jumping up and down for joy.

"How'd you guys get in my room?" Veara asked shockingly.

"You left your key at my dorm." Zelda said as she smirked. "But anyways how'd it go? Did say anything nice about you?"

"Did he touch you?" Peach asked.

"Where did he kiss you?" Samus asked as well.

"Okay, uh let's see… he said I was so adorable… he wrapped his arms around my shoulder… and he kissed my cheek." She replied all at once, and once again, the squealed for excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you, Veara!" Peach said.

"Thanks, but he's not my boyfriend."

"He will be soon…" Zelda replied.

"Yeah… soon… hey guys, it's getting late and I'm really tired so, you can leave now." She pushed them all out and closed the door, and also made sure that it was locked. She sighed in relief and walked over to her bed. Once she laid her tired body down, she looked up at the ceiling and thought about the date.

"Wow… first an excepted gift basket, now this…" She talked to herself. Her face was pure red again when she thought about how romantic it was when they cuddled together.

_It was like a dream… a wonderful dream come true._

-.-

The next day, Pit flew across the hallway to look for Veara. He searched all around the mansion, but she wasn't there. Then he tried the backyard. He found Veara cheerfully ran up to her.

"VEARA!" He called. She turned to see who was, and she smiled back at him.

"Hey pit, what's up?" She asked nicely.

"Oh ya know, same as always. Listen, I've been thinking… do you wanna hang with me tonight?"

"Well sure! As your friend, right?"

"No… as my girlfriend!" Veara's blood rushed and her faced dropped. Not another date!

_Oh-no… here it goes… whatever you do, do say- _"Okay, sure!" She accepted. _DAMMIT!_

"Great, see ya later!" He flew off and was screaming for joy.

"Great, now look what I've got myself into again! Guess I better go tell the girls now…" She walked off to go find Zelda. And once again, Veara's necklace went from purple to green, and she was feeling a little nauseous about this.

**And stop right there cause this will be on hold until I move! And fo the record, I suck at doing dates, but I'll do better next time. But thank you guys once more being patient and I hope you'll be much more patient. Plz R&R!**


	4. Another Date & An Admirer?

**Wow, it's been a really long time since I've done this story. And that's because I need time to think about how to make it really good, so I think I got it now. Okay well… this is all I've got.**

Veara had to think this through before stuff got out of hand, so she ran off to find Zelda and the girls which they were in the library reading magazines. She found them and walked up to them with a calm face and a smile.

"Hey guys!" She said, as they looked up and happily smiled at her.

"Hey Veara!" Peach responded excitingly. "I'm glad to see that you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, last night must've made you feel really special." Zelda said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well all of that went down when…" Veara tried to finish.

"When what?" Samus asked curiously.

"When… Pit asked me out earlier today." Veara answered quietly. The girls gasped and dragged Veara back into her dorm and locked the door, making sure no one would come in.

"Did you just say _Pit_…?" Zelda asked shockingly.

"Yes…" She replied.

"And what did you say?"

"Well I wanted to say "no" but… in the look of his eyes got me and made me accept it."

"Oh Veara…"

"And that's the worst part. He wants me to go out on a date with him… as his _girlfriend_!"

"WHAT?!" They all shockingly said.

"But you're not his girlfriend, your Marth's girlfriend." Peach explained.

"I'm NO ONES girlfriend!" Veara confessed her. "Last night's date was nothing special, it was just like any other date you go on with your friends."

"Yeah, except for the part when he kissed you on the cheek in the end." They all began to laugh, while Veara sighed in frustration and blushed slightly red.

"Alright girls, that's enough teasing for one day. Let's not upset her even more." Samus commanded them. "Look Veara, if you don't wanna go on the date with Pit, then that's you're decision."

"But how will Pit feel if I told him I can't go on the date with him? I don't wanna hurt his feelings…"

"I know it's hard to tell someone the bad news and that it will affect them for awhile. But at least you're doing something that you feel is the right thing to do." Veara sighed and decided to take Samus' advice, so she went out to go find Pit and to tell him about their tonight's date.

_Okay… just tell him that you can't go on the date because… you're not feeling well? Or because you have so much training to do for tonight's match? Man this is tough, but I can do this. I just have to let out the truth and know what's best for me. _She thought carefully to herself. She kept walking and looking down until she spotted to brown sandals walking up to her, and looked up to see two blue eyes locking with her midnight eyes.

"Hey Veara, how's it going?" Pit asked happily.

"Oh hey Pit, everything's going fine." She replied nicely.

"I hope you're excited about our date tonight."

"Y-yeah, I can't wait." _More like I can't do it…_

"Oh by the way, I wanted to give you this…" Pit went into his pocket and took out a ring with a silver butterfly on it. Veara widen her eyes at the jewel and realized how beautiful it was. "I saw two colors of it but I didn't choose which one was your favorite, since you're wearing both blue and purple. So instead, I chose silver."

"P-pit…" She was speechless and it didn't know what else to say. "this is beautiful, but I can't accept this. You didn't have to give me a gift." Veara took the ring and placed on his finger. "Here, you keep it."

"Me? Why?"

"So it will remind you of me if one of us ever go somewhere where can't see each other that often." Pit smiled and looked at the ring, thinking about her advice.

"Alright, I will. Thanks Veara." He said as he flew off. Veara's smile faded as he flew away and realized she couldn't do what she had planned.

"Once again, it back fired. But hey, it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance to hang out with me, would it?" She told herself. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to out. I mean, we're friends after all… so why not? I'll go out with him."

* * *

Later that night, Veara wore some jeans and a black T-shirt along with some black heeled shoes. She tied her hair into two ponytails, with a butterfly clip on the side, to make it a little stylish.

"There, that's better. Thank god the girls didn't come and made me try on one of their girly outfits… besides Samus." She told herself. Then she looked at the picture of her mother and smiled. "Well mother, I'm going out again, so wish me luck." She got up and left her dorm and went down to meet up with Pit, but it seems he wasn't down there. "Hm, he must be not ready yet." She leaned her back on the wall as she waited for him to come down. But she didn't know that someone was coming up to her while she had her head down.

"I never thought you would look even more beautiful than I expected."

"Huh? Oh, h-hey Marth, I didn't see you there." She said while blushing. Marth smiled and walked up to her to get her close attention, as he lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Why is your head down? I can't see your beautiful features if you keep putting your head down." He chuckled as she blushed more.

"Sorry…" She replied.

"Don't be. So, where are you going dressed up like that?"

"Um, I'm just going out for a walk just to get some fresh air."

"May I join you?"

"No! I'm sorry I mean… no, thanks I'm good going alone." _That was so damn rude of me!_ She cursed at herself harshly.

"Alright, just don't let anyone touch you." Marth winked and walked away.

"Don't worry, I won't…" She sighed and leaned back on the door, thinking about what just happened. Then Pit came down and finally met up with Veara.

"Sorry if I took so long. Lady Palutena was giving me advices about dates." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Veara did nothing but laughed.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. So you ready to go or do you need more advice from your mom?" She teased, which made Pit blush like crazy.

"N-no I don't, I'm ready!" Pit opened the door for Veara as they walked out. "And she's not my mom!"

"Hehe, I'm just teasing Pit." She laughed out the door. Once they were gone, Marth watched from afar and narrowed his eyes with jealously.

"Roy… follow them and see what their up to. I don't him trying to make a move on my precious girl. She's mine and mine only."

"Um Marth, what if this isn't a date? What if their just hanging out as just friends?" Roy asked. Marth turned and smirked evilly at him, making him nervous.

"That's why I want you go spy on them and see if their doing anything like that."

"Y-yes sir." He saluted and quickly ran out the door. "Scary…" He shivered, following where Pit and Veara went.

* * *

Veara was hoping she enjoyed this date, because she was feeling nervous and sick already. But that wasn't going to stop her one bit. And besides, she really needed a walk and some fresh air from the stress she was having, so Pit agreed to walk with her on the rest of their date.

"I'm sorry that we have to walk for the rest of the night, Pit." _That's so damn selfish of you, Veara! So damn selfish! _She kept cursing at herself again.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, walking is kinda like a date." He said. They stayed quiet for a moment, until it got awkward. _Now what?_ He thought. He swallowed and said; "You're hair looks cute that way."

"Really? I thought it would look childish to some people…" She responded shyly.

"No, no, I think it looks… awesome that way."

"Wow, thanks. That's really sweet of you." She smiled cutely at him, which made Pit start to shade pink and made her laugh again. As they walked down the paths in the Park, Roy was in the bushes watching them from a distance. He used his binoculars to see a little closer if Pit made a move on her yet.

"Roy, did he touch her yet?" Marth asked Roy on the phone.

"No, not yet…" He replied to his question. "But they way how she walks… damn, her ass looks good." He whispered loudly as he watched her butt moving from left to right, and this got Marth pissed even more.

"If you keep watching at her ass Roy, it's your ass that you'll be watching cause I'll put it on the line!" He said harshly.

"Sorry!" He said nervously, as he continued to watch them walk out in the moonlight. Veara began to yawn and Pit knew he had to take her home, but he wanted to do it the fun way.

"Hey Veara, last one down to the mansion is a chicken!" He said as he flew off into the sky. Veara looked up and made a smirk, and this is something she could do better than any other flying being, so she spread out her wings and flew up in the clouds and caught up with Pit who was still ahead of her. Veara's wings fluttered faster like a humming bird and she was now ahead of Pit, and he was shocked that she could fly more than 30 miles per hour. After their race, they made it back to the mansion without a winner or loser but still, they had a great time. Pit walked Veara back to her dorm quietly until she responded; "I really had fun with you, Pit. Thank you." Pit blushed at her comment and smiled.

"No problem, I'm we had fun together. We should do this more often." He replied. They stayed quiet until Veara looked at him.

_Should I kiss him or just say goodnight? _Veara thought curiously. Then suddenly, she leaned forward and puckered up her lips to touch his. Pit looked and realized what was going on so he moved back from her face.

"Uh, i-it's getting late. We should get to bed, got a match to do tomorrow." He said nervously. Veara opened her eyes and looked the other way.

"Yeah…"

"Well… night Veara, I'll see you later." He said, then flew off to his dorm to get shut eye. Veara sighed and went into her dorm, cursing herself out once more.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that? Ahh, smooth move Veara, smooth move! Now he thinks you're crazy. We're just friends not a couple…" She said, shaking her head at the thought she tried to do with Pit. She stayed quiet for a moment until she made a heavy sigh. "Maybe a glass of water will cool me off and keep me calm." She walked down to the kitchen to make her a glass of water and tried her best to forget about what had happened earlier. Little did she know, someone from behind came up to her. "I know someone's down here, so don't even try it." She said without even looking from behind.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright, princess."

"Marth? P-princess…? Don't play with me, Marth. I'm just stressed out about tonight."

"Sounds like you need a massage… but there's something I wanna ask you, Veara."

"What is it?" She said, not bothering to care.

"Whose date was greater than the other?" And when the question was asked, Veara choked on her water and to a minute to breathe.

"Wha…? How'd you know I was on another date?" She asked with fear in her eyes. Marth smirked, looking how clueless she was.

"Never mind that Veara, I know your date with me was the greatest time of your life." He began walking to her, and she took a few steps back from him until her back was against the wall. Marth came face to face with her as he placed his on the wall, and made Veara blush deep.

_He close… too close that is._ She thought nervously.

"Veara, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've met in my life. But no girl can compare their beauty to yours. But there's something I wanted to tell you…"

"I'm afraid to find out…" She mumbled, but then gasped when Marth took her hand gently,

"Please be my princess, Veara." He said to her calmly.

"Marth, we've only just met."

"But when I first met you, I knew you'd be the one for me." All Veara could do was stare and stay silent.

_What do I say now?_

"Trust me Veara; my love for you is more affectionate than Pit's."

_What!?_

"After all, you two are nothing but good friends. And the way how your date ended was priceless."

_True… it did kinda suck in end. The way how Marth ended it was a kiss on the cheek. But still, I don't know if I should go with this. We've only met for like what… 2 or 3 days, and he's now making a move on me? _Veara had to think this through and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this or not. "Marth, I only joined Brawl just to see how strong the others are how well they can be tough to challenge me. And I also came here to make friends as well, not to look for love. I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of stuff yet." She explained calmly. Marth did nothing but smile.

"Well, if you're ready for it… you know who to go to." He said as he took her hand and kissed sweetly. "Sweet dreams, my princess." And with that last comment, he turned walked away, leaving her blushing and curious. Veara stood there while look at her hand he just kissed on and wondered if she what should she do.

_Am I ready for this… or not?_

* * *

**Alright now that that's out of the way I'm gonna get on with Little Ikus starting NOW! And one other thing before I go… should Veara actually go for it and become Marth's love? Or should she tell him to forget about it and find another girl? Your choice, cause I don't know what my decision is and I like to ask my reviewers stuff like this cause its fun. Anyways I'm gonna go finish up the next chapter of Little Ikus. Until next time… LATERZ SMASHERZ~!**

_~Kurodarkness14_


End file.
